


MASHED-UP

by TheFlowerGod



Series: MASH [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'mermaid', Alpha Sam, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Peter, Omega Steve, Omega Verse, Siren, Storm - Freeform, bucky and peter are siblings, mermaid, mermaid spider children, rescued siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: A mash up of omegaverse and 'mermaids' ;)Peter and Bucky get into one hell of a storm, a tragedy hits their family and they wake up on a human ship, the very one that hurt their family. Peter is alone in the ships pool, scared for his brother that he can smell in the rooms of the ship. Buck is in pain..But an interesting alpha human is in awe with them, trying to help Peter with his injuries.





	1. Fear

There was the sound of the ocean, quiet yet loud enough of the waves moving into each other, the sound of their siblings chatting, laughing or sleeping as they road on their mothers back.  
Brown eyes slowly opened, fingers tangled in the thread webbed all over their mother form them to be able to cling to. He looked up slowly, eyes meeting the icy blue of one of his elder brothers and smiled softly, slowly sitting up and stretching out his limbs.   
Their mother was a goddess of the ocean, a massive being of solid light that usually took on the form of a white whale when humans were near. The boy on her back and the many other of her children piled on top, were demi-gods, human in ways but could change their legs into fish tails to find food.  
Peter looked up at the stars, currently donning a human body, arms and legs littered with peal grey-blue scales and webbed hands. He looked like his favourite brother, James minus the blue eyes of the other.  
One day, when they got old enough they would pick a species and join it in body and mind. Transforming into a creature of the sea and living their adult life as that creature.  
James had yet to choose, he was on the brink of age where he needed to choose.  
“What is the matter, Peter?” James asked, moving to sit beside his little sibling, wrapping an arm around him.  
“I.. was thinking about how I am going to miss you...” The boy admit, smiling sadly at the male. “Its just.. I don't think I would want to stay with mother if you weren't here.”  
“What? Don't be silly” James chuckled softly, shaking his head. “We all leave mother one day.. you need to keep growing and one day you will find your place too”  
Peter crinkled his nose, looking out over the ocean. He didn’t want to leave, he didn't want to become something that wasn't him now.. it was a strange fate being a demi-god...  
Peter looked down at his legs, picking at the scales with a soft sigh. He usually liked the feeling of legs, if he was honest. Two separate limbs that he could stand on, jump, run! He didn't know creatures like this, maybe crabs? There where stones carved to look like them at the bottom of the ocean, amazingly carved out caves and drawings on the walls. Peter loved the days they got to dive down there to feed on the plants and explode...

“Looks like a storm” James commented, looking up at the sky and the thick dark clouds rolling in, blocking out the stars one by one. “Lets held strap everyone down”   
Peter sighed before he smiled and nod. They set to work, slowly waking siblings or telling them that it was time to get ready for rough seas.  
They would secure their siblings with the same thread that webbed their mothers back, a substance that came from with wrists. A tiny slit could be found on the wrists of some rare children like James and Peter, they could shoot out a sticky rope from them.  
With fifty to sixty siblings to buckle up, they barely had enough left to rope themselves in. James lay back, roping his waist in and sighing heavily, his face pale from the effort of it all.  
Peter wasn't much different, laying beside him and just, just barely and weekly enough getting a strand over his waist. He frowned, this would have to do because he was out of thread...  
“You good? I'm out” James smiled softly, eyes lidded as they rain started to drop on their faces.  
“Yeah” Peter grinned, hand sliding out to take his brothers in his.  
Their mother finally called to them, a long loud song like sound, she was telling them to all be safe as the storm would be a harsh one. Luckily her babies where children of the sea, if one did pop off then they would find each other again...

The night staggered on rather violent and fast, the children seemed fine, mother was struggling, needing to keep her back to the surface. It was healthy for the children to have hours of air as their lungs were still too weak for long periods of time under water.  
Peter hissed, gripping onto the webbing to try and keep himself from straining the thread around him. His knuckles were white with the effort, his brother always pressing a reassuring hand on his back. He was sure he could last the night, a little struggle but no bigy in the end.  
Thats when it happened, a thunderous horn in the dark. A bright blinding light hitting them. The children panicking as they didst know what was going on!  
This thing, these monster made of metal that floated on top of the water rammed into mothers shocked side. She screamed out in surprise and pain, a sound tat rattled even Peter to the bones. He was launched forwards, the thread snapping and he tumbled into the choppy water. It wouldn't have been so bad.. violent water was something you relaxed your body for and floated with it.  
No, not this time. Peter had been shot into the water, the murky red water. It took him a moment to realise when the metal creature hit his mother it had crushed some of his siblings!  
Peter screamed out in horror, thrashing wildly to find any way to get out of the water, out of his dying families blood! A hand gripped onto his bicep in the madness, he screamed again, fighting against the hand on him.  
“Peter!” James yelled, the man had cut his own thread to dive in after him, his face a horrible display of pain and sadness. “Stop!”  
Peter gasped, looking up at his brother, it was hard to see in the cloud of red but he could just see him before him. He opened his mouth to speak, eyes catching something coming closer to them. They were beside the metal thing and something was spinning behind it, coming closer. “James?-”  
James was suddenly ripped from his arms, the motion tugging Peter forwards and slamming his head into the side of the metal.  
It went black there for Peter....

_____________  
Heyyyyy~ so I wanted to try something new again~ I guess its another mash-up XD  
this time its 'mermaids' and omega~!  
-Oribel


	2. Awake

Chapter

Peters eyes slowly opened, they felt heavy, dry and sore. He could feel his body slowly waking with him, a numb over all feeling in his limbs that started to tingle from the fingers and toes inwards. Why was he so dry? Why was it quiet.  
When his eyes focused he was greeted with a white wall above him, an off smooth surface like a flat shell, his neck cracked as he turned it to the side. Walls of wood? He had seen drift-wood a few rare times in his life. What was this?  
The young male whimpered, the pain setting in over his body and especially on his head. He remembered the thing hitting mother, the blood in the water.. James..  
“James?!” Peter gasped, his body jolting like it had been shocked. He carefully pushing himself up to sit, head swimming. He was one some weird looking bed, a nest without a doubt. The place he was in was dry but it was rocking, obviously with the water. He had to still be on the ocean!  
Peter grit his teeth as he pushed himself onto his feet, the weight of his own body was a shock, he stumbled to a wall and clung to it. The sticky pads on his fingers a god-send right now. He licked his chapped lips and powered on, there was no time to think about himself when James could be here! 

As he stepped out from the room he had been in, into a narrow corridor, Peter was finally getting a hang of this walking thing. He paused, hearing a commotion ahead..  
Keeping it slow, cautious of something attacking him, Peter made his way down the corridor. He would check the open doors until he reached the one with the most noise coming from it. Peters eyes widened.  
James was on one of those weird nests, thrashing and kicking as these beings that looked just like them were holding him down. He could see James was not all there, his face pale and sweating. One of the creatures stabbed James with a thin needled and in moments James was motionless, mumbling weakly.

Peter gasped out of his shock finally and burst forwards, yelling at the beings to get away from his brother! The creatures really did look like them, they didn't have scales or webbed hands but looked like a land version. If that made any sense? Was that why they were in this metal thing?  
“Please get away!” Peter cried out, crouching over James body, shaking his brothers shoulder-  
Peters eyes widened in horror, body jerking back. In his panic he hadn't noticed the blood.. and there was a lot, even evidence of most being cleaned up. But the worst was James arm! It was just.. gone! He was going to be sick, hand pressing to his mouth as his eyes stayed fixed on James left shoulder where his arm should be..  
a prick to his shoulder made him jump in fear, pulling away and looking around at the creatures. A female was holding a needle in her hand, backing up from Peter and James and that when Peter could feel the heaviness seeping into his body quickly.   
They had injected him with the same thing as James. He growled at them, trying to fight the sleepiness in vain before he was blacking out.....

xxxxxxx

Tony rubbed his face, seated on one of the pool-side chairs.   
This past night had been a mess, they had hit something, assumingly a small boat caught in the store. But where they had fished out the two people there had found, something was way off...  
The larger of the pair had been sucked into their boats rotators, slicing his arm off in the process, the male was lucky to be alive. And the smaller one was fished out unconscious, bleeding from his head. They had managed to patch up the wound on his hairline.  
Tony could handle accidents in any place and thats what this was, an accident. But the issue was, these things weren't human! He couldn't offer them money in apology and good will.  
These people had fish like features, like more human mermaids. The beautiful faces, the webbed hands, the littering of scales and nakedness..

They had finally secured the big one after the small one had burst in on them earlier, tying the man down for his safety. They also learned, like mermaids or dolphins, these people needed to be wet every now and then. So a wet towel was draped over the elder males body after they stopped the bleeding and sewed him up.  
The smaller one, Tony had been the one to catch when he passed out, was now laying in a pool chair he had placed in the pool, hoping that this was something right for him? 

A strange sound drew him from his thoughts, his head lifting from his hands to be greeted with the small ones large and sweet brown eyes, not at all like the bigger ones ice blue eyes.  
It occurred to him, that the being was trying to communicate with him. But they sounded like... violins? Like bows being drawn across a stringed instrument. Interesting...  
“I don't understand you” Tony said, cutting the mermaid off mid-sound. He pointed to his ear and to the boy, shaking his head.  
The boy had been looking scared, frantic and determined all at once, but at Tonys words he frowned, sinking to his nose in the pool. This thing was.. smart, a good sign that they could find a way to communicate via a form of sign language perhaps?  
The boy looked at Tony before pointing to the building part of the ship, where the rooms and kitchen and in the end, the big mermaid was. Ah he was worried around the other one.  
“Hes.. getting treatment, we are helping him” Tony said slowly, waving at his arm before clamping a hand over his shoulder with a soft smile, trying to get the point across. And it seemed to work?  
He watched at the little one made a worried and desperate face before he dived under the water, disappearing for now and Tony learned they really could hold their breath for hours...

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Welcome to another MASH-UP series! There is going to become a series where I will take requested ideas of mash-up themes :)  
> They can be 2-3 themes and I'll see what I can do. I can't do them all but if your idea sparks an interest then heck yeah! Also MASH-UP is not Starker limited, So have fun with that~ <3  
> -Oribel


End file.
